


Scandal

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer he lived there, the more Jack came to realize that different, maybe, was exactly what he had been needing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/12/12 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/186089.html).

Almost from the moment he set foot in Eureka, Jack had been attracted to Allison. She was beautiful, sarcastic, brilliant -- all the things he looked for in a woman and rarely found. It was no wonder that he spent half the time he wasn't running for his life pointlessly mooning over her. He expected it. He was, after all, a man's man. 

Eureka itself he had pretty mixed feelings over. It wasn't that the town was a bad place to live, _exactly_. It was just different. In a crazy, crazy way. 

The longer he lived there, the more Jack came to realize that different, maybe, was exactly what he had been needing in his life. Having been a man's man, Jack had always been independent. He'd always needed his own senses, first and foremost, when he'd been a Marshal. 

In Eureka, people acted together. No one person could solve a problem alone. Or, to be more correct, no one person could solve the problems that _Jack_ faced alone. If he wanted to save the city, he needed to find the right person, and ask them for help.

And more often than not, that right person was Nathan Stark.

It took Jack approximately ten seconds to realize that Nathan Stark was one of those men that he would never, ever stop wanting to scream at.

It took him about fifteen more seconds to realize that Nathan Stark was one of those men that he would happily sleep with.

Unfortunately, the screaming and the sex had a tendency to go together, more often than they didn't.

Like most things Jack learned in Eureka, this knowledge was shoved to the back of his mind, possibly for his own sanity -- possibly because there was no way he was retaining any of the crazy, crazy science if he still wanted to retain, say, simple bodily functions -- and possibly because he wasn't allowed to lust after both Allison and her ex-husband. It was ridiculous. Scandalous. 

Really, it deserved its own issue of _People_. This town did that to you.


End file.
